Neetu Kapoor
Neetu Kapoor, (portrayed by Sreela Roy) appeared in the arc "To Catch A Creep" She is a kind-hearted sweet girl who likes monster movies. She was an Eighth grader who attended Zora Neale Hurston Middle School. She was very interested in school politics, one year before the events of the arc she ran for the position of school president but lost to the older sister of Janet Williams. She had a younger sister around the same age as Gaby Fernandez (Alex's younger sister) named Gulpeda. Then during the events of "To Catch A Creep, she was in the Eighth grade, therefore this was her last chance to run for the position of school president. The next year she would be attending high school. During this time, her opponent Alex Fernandez was having his reputation and image ruined by having embarrassing smear flyers being put up all around the school. At a time, she was believed to be the creep putting up the smear flyer that read "ALEX FERNANDEZ SLEEPS WITH A MICKEY MOUSE NIGHT LIGHT. The Ghostwriter team believed she may have been the one doing it. They thought the reason was because she may have been desperate to win the election, since it was her last chance. The reason why she was suspected was because Gaby once mentioned to her sister that they sleep with a mickey mouse night light. When Alex questioned her about the smear flyer, she wasn't rude about it. Instead she said her sister may have mentioned it be she just thought it was no big deal because lot's of children sleep with night lights. Also when she was asked if she knew anything about the flyer that said "FRIED CHICKEN MAKES ALEX CRY! HOW CAN YOU VOTE FOR SUCH A WIMPY GUY? She didn't seem to know anything about it, she just though Alex was a vegetarian like her. Also she made it clear to him that she thought he was a sweet guy. Then sometime later, she was proven to be innocent when it turn that she actually has a crush on Alex. Also she wanted him to take her to see a monster movie someday. This was revealed when Ghostwriter showed Alex and Gaby a note that she had torn into four pieces because she was too shy and didn't want anyone to see it. The note read "Alex, you are a nice guy. Only a horrible person could do something so terrible. I tore down as many fliers as I could. Do you like Monster Movies? Maybe you can go to the movies with me one day Sincerely Neetu. This was more than enought to prove her innonce. This is beecause since she liked Alex that much, then she couldn't have possibly been the creep trying to ruin Alex's election campaign. Therefore she was exonerated from being a suspect. She was later seen at the the final election assembly, she never revealed what her plan to do as the school president was. All that happened, was that she ended up losing the election two years in a row. During the events of the "Building Bridges" story, a lot of street violence and gang related incidents had been happening in the Fort Greene Community. Alex mentioned that her cousin Ravi recently heard gun shots in a nearby avenue. Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Former Suspects